Flames of Love and Hatred
by kevinpatricks123
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been in a relationship for the last 8 months and things looked normal and nothing seems wrong, until one fateful day that could become the day that the "Natsu" that everyone knew and loved, turn into a cold, powerful and heartbroken, monster. Want to know what happens next? Read this story and find out! NatsuXHarem (I changed Wendy to a teenager of Natsu's age)
1. Announcement!

**Yo guys! It's me again with a new story!**

 **Actually, the reason I "bailed" my previous stories is because I don't have any idea of how to continue it or even the might to finish the fucking story.**

 **So, uh...yeah.**

 **I hope this story will have an appropriate ending and plots**

 **Tune in next time to see how it goes!**

 **PS: Oh right, for those who have ideas on how to continue my previous stories, you can make your own version of the stories and don't forget to tell or PM me the name of the story.**


	2. Prologue

HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL

* * *

You were the one, that calms my mind...

You were the one, that would make me smile all the time...

You were the one, that I gave my heart...

You were also the one that tear it apart...  
.

.  
Now, revenge is all that seek...

My mind was bright but now it's bleak...

And I shall bring my wrath upon you, just with a click...

And upon your new boyfriend, that one little prick...  
.

.  
You won't be able to stand, facing what you see...

You can utter no more, the words that you have spoken...

You and will tremble, shiver, and be scared in front of me...

Yours sincerely, the guy whose heart you've broken...

-Natsu Dragneel

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back and this is my new story. This chapter is a poem kind-of-thing that shows the prologue. Fav, Comment and Follow this story if you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter, bye!**


	3. The Beginning of the Story

**Hey guys, it's been a long time since the last chapter, but here's the new one! Hope you like and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun is shining and the birds are singing and there is one particular pink haired teenager who was still lying his bed. Yes, he is everyone's favorite pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

"Oi Natsu! It's time to wake up!" said a tiny figure in a squeaky voice. It was his best friend and also his partner, Happy.

"Hmm...5 more...minutes..." Natsu replied, only to be hit by a piece of wood that Happy threw.

"Ow! That hurts dammit!" he screamed.

"You've been saying that for the last 30 minutes, Natsu." Happy told him

"Saying about what?"

"That you'll wake up 5 more minutes. It's been 30 minutes after I first woke you up."

"Well sorry then lil' buddy. Wait a bit and we'll go to the guild and get 'cha some food."

"Aye sir!"

With that, Natsu went straight to the bathroom, while Happy waits in the living room.

* * *

Now there's no way I would tell you guys about how he showers, right? You wouldn't even want to know, right?

Wait..what?!

You want to know?!

You sick pervs! Nah, I'm just kidding (gotcha!)

* * *

But anyways, Natsu and Happy managed to get to guild.

"Yo, Mira! Can we get some food?" Natsu said alongside his best friend, Happy.

"Of course~ Wait a bit, okay!" Mira then get to the kitchen and make a fire chicken for Natsu and get some fish for Happy.

"Thanks, Mira!" Natsu said before he digs into his meal, which he finishes not long after it's been served.

Natsu then scans the guildhall in search for someone important to him, Lucy. They've been in a relationship for the last 8 months and nothing could get in their way. It's just that, with Natsu taking jobs more often than Lucy, they've been more and more distant these past few months.

"Looking for your girlfriend, Natsu?" Mira said from behind the bar.

"Yeah, I couldn't find her." Natsu replied.

"Maybe she's busy on her job or she's resting in her apartment."

"Yeah maybe that's why." Natsu said.

Natsu and Mira talked on an on and on until Mira asked about the reason he goes on jobs frequently.

"Ne, Natsu, why do you go on jobs so frequently?" she asked

"That's because I want to give Lucy this." Natsu then shows Mira a ring with a red diamond with dragon engraving outside the ring.

"Aw, Natsu, it's so beautiful! Lucy's so lucky to have a man like you." Mira told Natsu

"Geez, thanks Mira." Natsu smiles to Mira.

" _Though I wish I was the one that you would gave it to me, Natsu_ " Mira whispered so quietly so Natsu couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, nothing! It..nothing..." Mira said holding her chest tightly.

Then after a few minutes, Wendy and Carla came through the guild door, and of course, Happy went over to Carla's side while Wendy went beside Natsu

"Carla! Want to hang out?" Happy asked Carla with hearts on his eyes.

"I'll pass Happy, I have to keep an eye on Wendy so she doesn't get into trouble" she replied

"She'll be fine, there Natsu that could keep an eye on him" he said with a grin on his eyes. And at that point, Wendy blushes a little.

"Oh...okay then. Let's go Happy" Carla said. Happy and Carla then flew out of the guild.

Natsu and Wendy watched their whole scene and laughed slightly at the end.

"Hah.. would you look at those lovebirds" Wendy said with an envious smile, hoping that she could do that with the guy she like.

"They are not birds, they're CATS" Natsu replied while Wendy facepalmed at his remarks.

"Well, yes, technically they are cats, but the lovebirds thing is just a saying" Wendy explained

"Ooooohhhhhh, I understand now!" Natsu grinned like a kid and Wendy blushes from seeing his face. **(AN: I think now, we all know clearly who's the guy that she likes)**

"Umm..Natsu-san..." Wendy said nervously. "Would you like to go accompany me at shopping next week?" she gathered her courage to ask him on a date. Of course she already know that Natsu's going out with Lucy, but she liked Natsu so much that she want to snatch Natsu from Lucy. "But if you don't want it, it's okay, I'll go by myself-"

"Of course I'll go with you," he cut's her off and her face brighten up with a smile on her face. "you're my _friend_ after all, right?" hearing the last sentence, her smile disappeared from her face.

It feels so painful, hearing that you've been friend-zoned by your crush. Feels like a sword of thorns, stabbed you right in your heart, and stay there, for a long period of time.

"O-okay, t-thanks Natsu-san..." Wendy said shakily. Well it's okay since she'll be going to a date with him right? Yeeeeaahh, kinda.

"Well, Wendy, I gotta go, there something I want to do." he said while looking to the ring he want to give to Lucy. "Ahh, and by the way, have you seen Gajeel anywhere?"

* * *

Natsu then went to his girlfriend's, Lucy's, house, with Gajeel of course. Why did he go with Gajeel? Simply because he was nervous to give his symbol of love to Lucy. **(A/N : Didn't expect that, did you?)** Before he arrived a her house, he picked some yellow and red tulips for Lucy.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived. But they aren't the only ones that arrived at Lucy's, there are one figure that stands in front of Lucy's door.

It was Gray.

Lucy then got out of her house and then hugged Gray, not knowing that Natsu was looking at her from afar. She took him inside of her house. Natsu and Gajeel then went to her window and saw something that hurts Natsu...

Lucy was making out with Gray.

After seeing that, Natsu got away from the house and threw the ring and tulips into the river.

"Oi, Salamander, where ya goin'?" Gajeel shouted from away.

"Can you please ignore me for a couple of days? Thanks..." and with that he disappears into the foggy forest.

"Oh man, things just gotten complicated now." Gajeel sigh while thinking of what just happened.

Now the dragon's heart is broken, what will happen in the near future? What will happen to our favorite dragon slayer? Tune in next time on _**Flames of Love and Hatred!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, Kevin here, and I want to apologize for my tardiness in updating the story, I was busy at something, so...yeah. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment, like, fav, follow, share, etc. See you soon guys! Ciao!  
**


	4. The Power of Fire

**Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for not being able to update this story in the last several months. I know that it's really annoying that I haven't update my story, but hey, I'm back! So...yeah. I hope you guys like this story. Enjoy~**

* * *

"DAMMIT!" yelled Natsu as he run deeper into the forest while the raindrops fell down.

He ran and ran and ran deeper into the forest after watching what just happened right in front of his OWN eyes. The biggest betrayal the he had ever experienced in his entire life. The sadness he felt at that time was INSANE! He had never been as sad and disappointed like that since Igneel left him when he was a child.

Sure his sadness towards what has Igneel done to him was close to gone because of the guild. Those feelings disappeared because of his comrades.

Because his friends. Because of his family. And of course, because of HER.

Yes, HER. The one who lift him up when he was down. The one who stands for him when there was nobody to support him. She was the ONLY reason for him to feel love. She was the ONLY one in his heart. Well, she was.

Now, she is the one that made him cry. She's the one that's responsible for the sadness that dwells in his heart. She's the one who committed the betrayal. She's the one that broke his heart. And for a dragon slayer, that's the worse that can happen. When a dragon decides it's mate, the creature will commit only to their mate and be loyal to them. So, if the mate were to betray their love, they will still be trapped the same love and affection towards the betraying mate. _They'll die alone with the love of something that doesn't belong to them anymore._

* * *

Natsu ran deeper into the forest. He wasn't noticing where he was going, as long as he went as far as he could, away from the cause of his sadness, pain, and dilemma. After a lot of time running into the forest in the rain, he finally stopped. Suddenly, he screamed, as hard as he could. His scream was filled with despair, agony, pain, and anger. His agonizing howl could be heard miles from the forest. After a while, he stopped screaming. And then he let some mutterings be heard from his mouth.

"Why...? How...could...you..did t-that..." He sobbed. Then his sobbing and mutterings can be heard louder.

"Why? Why?" He continues to do that until he shouted so hard that the birds and all living creatures that was near him began to scramble away.

"WHY?!" He screamed. It's was the same tone of scream like he did a few moments ago. The difference is, they were filled with more anger.

As Natsu scream, his onyx-colored eyes were not filled with this usual cheerfulness and happiness. Instead, there was nothing but rage and anger. His eyes was burning with rage. Suddenly, his body fell to the cold ground as he went into a state of unconsciousness. Then, he woke up and then he covered his whole body in flames. But, something happened to his flames. They were _darkening._ His usual orange fire turned slowly into totally black flames. His pink hair turned into red with black tips and blackish red tribal markings appeared and started to spread from his body. Natsu's black fire began to grow and grow.

The fire started to spread, before everything turned white. KABOOM! And when it was over, there was Natsu, kneeling in the place he used to be. The thing is, the forest was no more. The big and shady trees that used to grow tall and strong, was turned into ash in a split second. The grass that was growing green left no trace whatsoever. There was only Natsu, a giant crater, and a forest that's almost leveled to the ground. Unbeknownst to him, there were a pair of eyes that watched the whole scene.

* * *

 _A while ago..._

 _"Damn it! Where did that freakin' Salamander run to?"_ Gajeel thought while running into the same rainy forest that Natsu went to.

"Ah! Footsteps!" Gajeel then found some footsteps that might belong to Natsu.

 _"Yep, it's him. But there's something weird going on here..."_ Gajeel thought as he sniffed the footsteps that was on the ground.

Gajeel then followed Natsu's footsteps into the forest. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He realized that it was Natsu. Realizing that he almost close to Natsu, he ran towards the source of the sound. After a few minutes of running, he came across a screaming Natsu, covered in flames. Flames that were spreading. When he saw that, Gajeel went behind a huge boulder.

"Something feels off here..." he thought. He was confused by Natsu's scream.

"Ain't Salamander's immune to fire?" he thought.

Suddenly, Gajeel saw something that shocks him. Natsu's fire turned black, his hair color changed, tribal markings appeared from his body.

"The fuck's happened to him?" Gajeel then saw Natsu lights up. "Shit. I should be ready-"

KABOOM!

Just before the big explosion happened, he managed to change his skin into hard steel.

 _"ACK! Shit! How can it hurt?"_ Gajeel was already in his steel skin, but he still felt an enormous pain.

After the explosion happened, Gajeel's vision came back. Gajeel got up from where he was before, only to realize that eveything was gone. No trees, no grass, only the scorched ground and a big crater in the middle of what used to be the forest. And in the middle of the crater, he saw Natsu with his new appearance. Gajeel was very surprised to see Natsu being capable of doing that huge and powerful destruction. He never saw Natsu being like that. Gajeel was shocked to the bones. He decided to go to Natsu after that.

* * *

Natsu went back up after the destruction that he created. He looked up to the skies. The weather's changed better, it was just cloudy. Then he looked at his arm and body.

 _"Heh, so this is what you made me into? Nice one, lady"_ Natsu suddenly grins, remembering something from a few moments ago.

 _Flashback_

 _"It hurts..." he thought when he laid down. As he got back up, he finds himself in a dark place._

 _"Yes, it hurts doesn't it?" Suddenly a lady appeared before him. "It doesn't feel good when someone you love betrayed you right?"_

 _"Wait who-"_

 _"I am Venesia Arcadia, the Queen of Fire" the lady said. She looked quite young with a beautiful face and she wears a white gown with red tones. She has a buxom chest and a red hair that matches her eye color._

 _"What are you doing here? How can you know what I feel" Natsu asked with a hurtful voice._

 _"Ow, don't be sad. Instead, you should be grateful that I've came to you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I can grant you the power to control all kinds of fire in the world. Not just that, I'll give you some other powers as well"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Teleportation, fast regeneration, healing abilities, and many more."_

 _"So?"_

 _"With those powers you could do a little revenge don't you know? In change, you shall vow yourself to became my assistant."_

 _"..."_

 _"So, how about it, Natsu Dragneel? It's a nice deal is it not?"_

 _"If I agree, then I'll be able to control all fires there is right?"_

 _"Correct."_

 _"And I can use them for my own will?"_

 _"Absolutely" Venesia nodded. "So how about it?"_

 _Natsu then remembered the reason he ran to he forest. Images of Gray and Lucy being together sickens him._

 _"I'll do it." Natsu replied._

 _"Nice decision!" Venesia said while winking to Natsu. "Then to make it official, I'll have to seal you as mine."_

 _"How do you do it?" Natsu asked._

 _"Like this." Venesia then kissed Natsu on the cheeks._

 _"W-w-what did you just do?" said a flustered Natsu_

 _"I branded you as mine." she said while smiling._

 _"Is that the only way?" Natsu asked._

 _"Of course not you silly" Venesia responded while joking_

 _"Then why do you did it like that?"_

 _"Because I want to. By the way, after you've wake up, you'll need to go to this place to learn to control your powers " Venesia said while giving a map to Natsu while smiling at him. "You should wake up in a moment now."_

 _"Okay then, guess this is goodbye." Natsu said._

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You'll find out later." she said as she winked. "Time's up, farewell Natsu!"_

 _"Farewell, my Queen"_

* * *

 _Current time..._

"I feel really powerful." Natsu said.

"Oyy, Salamander." Gajeel called out to him.

"Gajeel." Natsu responded.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I've encountered something...amazing."

"I don't care what it is, but we should head back to the guild."

"No."

"Hey, I know you're sad. I'll treat you a few drinks okay?"

"Gajeel, because you're my friend and also one of our kin, I'll tell you this. I'm leaving."

"Why's that?"

"I'm heartbroken and I want to get stronger. Please understand. And don't go to the guild and tell this to everyone."

"Okay then."

After that, Natsu and Gajeel part ways. Natsu went to his house and Gajeel went to the guild. When Gajeel arrived, he kicked the doors, and just sit down at the bar and ordered some drinks. When other members challenged him to a fight, he doesn't respond. He just sits there, sipping his beer. While Natsu on the other hand searched for a piece of paper and then wrote a letter for the master. After that he took another piece of paper and wrote a letter for his best friend, Happy. After that he left the two letters on his bed and packed his stuff also tidied his house before he left on a journey of mastering the world of **Fire Magic**.

"So long, Fairy Tail." he said as he left.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Kevin here. Now a lot of you may wondering why this story is not updated for a long time. The reason is, I'm a 9 grader, and that means I have a lot of exams and studying. So, sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for reading this story and if you enjoyed reading it, please fav, follow, and share my story with the others so they can enjoy it as well. Don't forget to comment because your comment is precious for the sake of this story. Thanks! Kevin out. Ciao~**


End file.
